I MISS HIM
by Lulu226
Summary: Beckett is heart broken after castle leaves. Will this heart break last for long or will Castle and Beckett reunite in the Hampton's?
1. Chapter 1

_**Heeyy all you castle readers i hope you all like my story im soo sorry for any punctuation or spelling errors.  
**_

Beckett stood there for what felt like hours. She just stood there in shock at what just happened. She did the best she could to hold back the tears but the more she tried the more came out she tried to move but her body wouldn't let her she just stood there feeling the eyes of Ryan Esposito Lanie and the captain watch her as she slowly started falling apart. No one knew what to do it wasn't often that Beckett fell apart. Lanie walked out of the office and over to Beckett she leaned in toward her and gave her a hug she held her close and made sure she knew she was there for her but Beckett just kept thinking why didn't i tell him why did i leave it till now she just kept thinking of how she did this how she made him run off with his blood sucking ex wife by being with Demming she had the chance to go with him but she just turned him down cold and now she wished she hadn't. Ryan and Esposito just stood there watching Lanie try to comfort her but they were just so helpless they had never seen Beckett upset before. Beckett suddenly realized her surrounding and pulled away from the hug wiped up her tears and told Lanie she was going home. She drove home had a glass of wine and went to bed she sat in her bed telling herself he'll be back don't worry but there was apart of her that was afraid she pushed him away for good and she didn't think he was ever coming back.

It was 6:30 the next morning and her alarm clock started going off she got out of bed and took a long hot shower she hadn't thought of him all morning. As she arrived at work she could feel all the people staring and watching her as she walked to her desk Ryan and Esposito exchanged looks and walked over to her

"are you ok" Ryan said with deep concern in his voice.

"I'm fine I can handle myself" she said in an annoyed way

"ok but if you need us just say the word and will be there"

"i know but theres nothing to talk about, if castle wanted to go on vacation with his blood sucking ex wife he can, I mean he asked me and I turned him down so he can do whatever he wants I really don't care!"

"fine keep telling yourself that but when you want to stop lying to yourself will be here"they walked away quickly before she would start yelling

She just sat there looking at her computer screen knowing how much she really was missing him. Every time the phone rag she got butterflies in her stomach and prayed it was him but it never was.

Weeks went by and no calls no emails no texts no nothing she was going to email him but couldn't mussel up the courage to, She finally told herself he wasn't going to make contact and that he probably wasn't ever going to. she let herself believe that was it, that it was over, her phone rang and this time she didn't get butterflies at all she just picked up

"Kate Beckett here"she heard a mans voice and she almost burst into tears Ryan and Esposito just sat there watching as she just listened to the voice on the other side

"hey Beckett long time no talk iv been bored out of my mind up here in the Hampton with out you and the boys"

"CASTLE!" she exclaimed into the phone knowing she sounded a little to happy to here his voice so she toned it down a little.

"hey I just wanted to call and see how things were going down there and well I missed you I mean you guys" he said trying to correct himself but knowing he couldn't take back what he had already said.

"i missed you to I mean we all missed you" she said trying to lighten the moment.

"so how have things been going down there, have any new cases"

"actually no, things have been pretty dead around here for the past couple weeks its been kinda boring without you here and all your insane stories" she was laughing just thinking about them.

"so hows umm you and umm demming working out"

Beckett froze and suddenly realized she had never told him that they broke up "umm we weren't working out so I broke it off"she tried to change the subject away from her " and hows you and umm you ex wife working out"

"ohh well I kicked her out, she went out and got drunk one day and expected me to let her and this guy shack up in my bed so I finally just told her it would be best to leave."

Beckett tried not to grin "ohh thats to bad" she said but knowing it came across a little to happy.

"ya not really but now there hasn't been a lot to do up here"

"that sucks"

"ya hey do you maybe wanna come up for the weekend it will be fun" he said blurting out not realizing she probably had a million things to do and that she would probably say no anyways.

"you know what I do need a break so what the heck sure I will" she tried to hide her excitement of him asking so she said it as calmly as possible.

"really thats great I cant wait to see you" he said smiling from ear to ear happy he was finally going to see her

"ok well I better go but ill see you tomorrow"

"sounds great!"

Kate hung up the phone and saw Ryan and Esposito watching her smiling like too little boys.

"so who was on the phone"Ryan said in a smirking voice

"umm that was rick he invited me to the Hampton for the weekend Im sorry I probably should have asked you guys to make sure your gonna be ok here at work."

"are you kidding will be fine and since when have you ever called castle _**rick**_" they said laughing

"i don't know I guess its time"

"ok well have fun"

"i will"

"and if he try's anything funny just call me and ill kill him" Esposito said laughing his head off.

"ohh ya sure ill call you" Beckett said sarcastically

Beckett said her goodbyes and headed to the elevator to see Lanie before she left.

_**I am only 14 so i hope you don't think its too bad if you like it please comment if you don't i would love to read anything that can make it better thank you sooo much for reading and i hope to hear what you think of it thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy thank you for the comment i received i would love more Thank you for reading PLEASE leave a comment!

Beckett was on her way to Castles when she finally realized what she was really doing. She couldn't believe she was going up to see him in the Hampton's she started feeling like a lovesick puppy. She debated with herself weather to turn back and make up some excuse why she couldn't make it, but then decided to keep going. She was worried about how it was all going to turn out, if once she saw him again she was going to feel like crying, if she would want to hit him, or if she would just feel lost.

She was finally outside his house, but she was just waiting until she was ready to go to the door. Suddenly the door of the house opened and there was Rick coming out to greet her with a huge smile on his face. She could start to feel all the sadness and anger come back but she quickly pulled herself together and headed over to him. He stretched out his arms and wrapped her in tightly around him, she leaned against his chest and she felt so right to be there.

"How have you been, iv missed you" Castle said in a caring tone.

"Iv been fine, just hanging out at work not many cases so not a lot to do how have you been"She said knowing she never said she missed him too but was to bold to admit it.

"oh pretty good, working on my book, laying on the beach, you know every day stuff" he said with a smirk on his face.

"oh and what about my boys, Ryan and Esposito how are they"

"there pretty good, they definitely miss you!"

"oh so they miss me and I missed all of you so who did you miss detective Beckett" he said laughing.

"Well to tell you the truth iv missed Alexis so much now shes at Princeton" Kate said as she walked pass him leaving him to carry in her bags.

She walked in the front door and couldn't believe his place. The entrance had to be bigger than her whole apartment, her jaw dropped as she walked in further and saw the kitchen, it was beautiful heck the whole house was. Rick walked in not far behind her carrying her bags.

"so do you want to go start in the room upstairs" he said with a grin

"so I can show you the where your going to sleep" he said covering up his tracks

Kate could feel her face going red " I obviously knew what you ment"

"sure you did detective sure you did"

They headed upstairs and over to the guest room the room was huge and had the biggest bed shes ever seen.

" I hope this fits you standards detective Beckett" He grinned at her, and started to walk in, to set her bags down he felt her hand on his arm and he stopped right away

"you know you can call me Kate" she said in a serious but still happy voice,

rick turned around and looked at her there eyes meeting "Well than _**Kate**_ what would you like to do today" He said trying to lighten the mood

Kate felt a slight disappointment at how he just brushed off the whole eyes lock thing.

"Well what do you have to do around here"

well are you hungry I can take you to this great Chinese place I know of.

"ya sure I could go for some food I just need to freshen up a little first ill be down in a few minutes"

CASTLES MIND

stupid stupid stupid why do I have to be so stupid! I swear we had a moment in there and I just brush it off like it was nothing God if only she knew how I really felt. I wonder if she feels the same way Oh No did she send me away so she could "freshen up" because I was being so am I going to do I cant even look at her without wanting to swoop her into my arms and kiss her. Am I being ridiculous though. God its not like I want to ruin our well whatever we have now but I just want her to be with me not just "friends" but to be more than that God I gotta tell her sometime but just maby not tonight.

BACK TO NORMAL

Beckett walked down the stairs to find castle outside on the deck in deep thought ,she wondered what was going through his mind.

"Earth to Rick are you ok"

Castle jumped up in the air not realizing Beckett was right behind him

"wohh didn't realize you were here"

"Wow someone gets frighted easily"

"hey thats not fair you snuck up on me"he said trying to sound mocho

"i gave you clear warning on me coming so don't even give me that"

They were both bickering and laughing back and forth.

"well are we going to go eat or what Castle"

"Yeps lets go"

On the way to the restaurant it was silent but not awkward silence no comfortable silence like they were both thinking but about the same thing. They arrived at the restaurant and walked in. It was small and hommie but nice and quiet Kate herd a voice call from over by the kitchen

"RICKY how are you"

"JOHN my man its been to long, iv been good how have you been"

"Pretty good myself I must say hey don't be rude introduce me to your new girlfriend"

"oh this is Kate Beckett"

Kate hit him on the arm and he finally realized what she was so red cheeked about

"Oh and shes not my Girlfriend well not yet anyways"he said laughing

"Wont ever be" Kate said giving him her famous eye roll "hi I'm Kate and you are"

"I'm John McGill its nice to meet you wait Kate Beckett so your the one who turned Ricky from gloomy to happy over the past year arent you his new inspiration for Nikki Heat"

"sadly yes thats me the one rick follows around everyday to do research on."

"hey most people would be honored that a book is based on them"

"i am honored a book is based on me, but its the part that its you writing it"she said sarcastically

"oh now that hurt Beckett right in the heart I think you ow a certain someone an apology"

"your right I"m sorry you had to hear that john" Kate said laughing

"we all like to make fun of rick no worries" he said giving Beckett a wink

"hey I can hear you"Rick piped up saying

"that was kinda the point"John said

" so lets get you seated so you can have your dinner"

John started to walk away and as he walked he yelled back "just friend right" he said laughing Castle and Beckett both started to turn red as they sat at the table. They ate and then drove back to ricks the car was silent again. They walked inside and sat on the couch

"so detective Beckett or I mean KATE whats next?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys so i got someone to help me with the grammer and stuff so i hope its better now thank you so much to Ayame Majikku for all the help YOUR GREAT!Thank you for all the comments keep them coming! :P

Beckett lied on the couch, fast asleep, when she felt a warm arm reach under her and start to pick her up. Even though she had awoken, she didn't want to open her eyes and ruin the moment. She felt his heart as he walked up the stairs; with each movement, it pounded a little harder. It felt so right as her head leaned against his chest like a pillow, and his arms were wrapped comfortably around her. She never wanted him to let go, but he finally reached the room and laid her on the bed. He put her down gently and then wrapped her in a blanket; he leaned over and gave her a light kiss on her forehead before standing up and whispering, "Sweet dreams, Kate." As he walked away, Kate's heart was beating faster than ever before. With the gentle touch of the kiss on the forehead and the 'sweet dreams,' she had started falling deeper and deeper for him.

* * *

Kate awoke to a ringing noise coming from the other side of the room. She knew it was her phone, but she was too lazy to answer it, so she let it go to voice mail. She tried to go back to sleep when her phone started ringing again. She got up and reached for her phone; the caller ID told her that it was Ryan, so she answered it.

"What do you want Ryan!"

"Excuse me, that's no way to greet a person. I was hoping for more of a 'hello' or a 'how do you do' or maybe even a 'what's up.'"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hello, what do you want?" she said sarcastically.

"Better. Well Esposito and I just wanted to call and see how things were going. You know, with the beach, if you and Castle are together, if it's good weather... the usual" By this time he couldn't stop laughing so he just decided to stop.

"What do you mean, 'are me and Castle together'? You know I didn't come down here  
to shack up with Castle," she replied in a rather angry voice, but she was blushing at  
the same time.

"So you're telling me that if he made a move, you wouldn't go along with it."

"Well I, umm-ah well..." There was silence on the phone while Ryan waited for her to answer. "I don't think that's any of your business," she said in a stern voice, trying to sound professional

"Ha ha, okay. I think we got our answer anyway, so no worries."

"Whatever."

"Okay, well, I'll let you get back to your vacation now." He was trying to hold back a laugh but wasn't succeeding very well.

"Talk to you later."

They both hung up the phone. By now, Beckett was too awake to try to go back to bed, so she made her way downstairs as she heard pots and pans clanging together. She walked around the corner and saw Castle with only a pair of boxers on, making eggs. She couldn't help but look at every inch of his chest. All she wanted to do was run up to him, put her hands on his chest, and just kiss him. Instead, she stood there staring until Castle turned around.

"Good morning, Beckett. How are you on this fine morning?"

"I'm, uh... I'm well." She was so embarrassed that she found it hard to speak. Every time she tried to talk, she got distracted by Castle's shirtless body.

Castle looked down at himself and realized what was going on. He was so used to  
being alone that he often walked around in his boxers. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so used to being alone... Look, I'll go change."

"No," she said, not realizing what she was saying until it was too late. She covered her mouth with her hands and quickly tried to cover up her tracks. "I mean, it's your house. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

By this time, Castle was already laughing and had a huge smirk on his face. "Okay, then I'll just stay like this." Smiling from ear to ear, he turned back around and continued making eggs.

They went and sat at the table. Castle had made eggs, pancakes, and waffles for breakfast. He'd even cut up different kinds of fruit. Kate was surprised that the food actually tasted good. "Wow, you're quite the cook, Castle."

"Why thank you."

"So uh, thanks for taking me to bed last night," she said, trying to keep her heart from racing again.

"Oh, no problem," he said, blushing.

Kate realized that he was uncomfortable and changed the subject. "Ryan called this morning. He and Esposito miss you."

"Well yeah. With my good looks, charming personality, and great smile, I would  
miss me, too," he said, laughing at his own joke.

"Oh, and you're so modest about it, too," Kate replied sarcastically.

"Hey, the boys are off today, right? Maybe we should invite them down here for the day."

"Oh, I don't know..."

"It will be fun. I promise," Castle insisted.

"Well, okay. Just give them a call, then," Kate said, still unsure of the idea.

"All right, I'll be right back." Castle walked out to the deck and called them on his cell. He was only out there for a matter of minutes before he walked back in with a big grin on his face. "They're coming over. Isn't this great?"

Kate had a look of uncertainty on her face as she got up to help clean off the table. She knew that if they came down, they were really going to make things awkward for her and Castle. "Yeah, it'll be great," she said, trying to reassure Castle but at the same time trying to convince herself that it would be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy guys. So i just wanted to say thank you to aero09 for helping me edit my story. I also wanna thank everyone who is reading my story and i really hope everyone who reads it leaves a comment! I love comments so please R&R!

Castle had hopped in the shower, and Beckett had just sat down on the back deck to start reading her book when she heard the doorbell ring. She knew exactly who was on the other side and was really dreading answering it. She reluctantly stood up and headed for the door. She could already hear the guys out there making jokes and laughing. She opened the door and saw Ryan and Esposito.  
"Why, hello Beckett. How are you this morning?" Ryan had a smile on his face and kept exchanging looks with Esposito.  
"I'm fine," She said with a bland expression on her face.

"Wow… it might just be me, Ryan, but I don't think she's happy to see us," Esposito said sarcastically. They both mocked emotional pain.

"I think you may be right, Esposito, perhaps we're intruding on a romantic getaway for these two." Ryan and Esposito were both looking at Kate with a smirk on their face. Beckett just gave them an eye roll and let them in. They both glanced at each other and were surprised at her lack of denial to the romantic getaway remark.  
"So where's Castle?" Esposito asked, surprised that he was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, he's just finishing up his shower. He'll be down soon," Kate replied. They all walked in to the kitchen and the boys were amazed at how big his summer place was. They walked over to the living room and turned to each other.

"I should've become a writer. This place is huge," Ryan said. Esposito stood beside him, his mouth slightly hanging open in awe.  
"So, do you like the place?" They heard a voice call from the staircase.

"Castle! What's new? We haven't seen you in a long time! How have things been man?" Esposito said, approaching him and shaking his hand.

"You know, I've been just hanging out. I haven't really had anything to do after the book was done," Castle replied.

"So it's true then? You really did come up here with Gina to work?"

"Sadly, yes. I actually did my job instead of yours," He said smiling at both of them.

"Hey, I think Beckett would prefer you do your job instead of ours anyways," Esposito teased.  
"So tell us; how was Gina?" Ryan could see Beckett giving him one of her death glares.

Beckett knew what Castle had told her about him and Gina, but was afraid that maybe something more went on and she really didn't want to hear about it.

Castle saw both of the guys smile when they had looked over at Beckett and turned to look at her too. He could see she was giving them one of her glares. A glare that added to the pile of things he loved about her.

He was looking right at her when he said, "Gina was fine, but she made it clear to me why she's my _ex_-wife. Nothing went on between me and her. She's just not what I'm looking for right now." Kate's heart was beating hard as she remembered the words she had said to Demming the night she broke things off with him to be with the man standing three feet away. As she heard the words come out of his mouth, she knew he wasn't lying. The sincerity in his voice reassured her that nothing had happened between him and Gina. Rick and Kate stood there staring at each other for what felt like hours but was really only a matter of seconds. Ryan and Esposito looked at each other with knowing smirks on there faces.  
"Earth to Castle! Are you going to stare at Beckett all day, or are we going to have to go to the beach by ourselves?" Ryan caught Castle off guard, making the man jump. They were both laughing at Castle as he turned around and acted like nothing was going on.

"What are you talking about? I'm not staring at Kate," He said trying to brush it off, but he knew very well that his face was too red to try and deny it.

"Oh, okay, so what exactly were you staring at?" Esposito asked, trying to bug Castle about it.

"Didn't you say we were going to go to the beach?" Castle asked instead, trying to change the subject. The guys just laughed at Castle and walked out the door to the beach.  
"Hey, look… about the whole staring thing. Well…" Kate had a feeling this would happen. He was just going to brush it off; act like nothing had just happened between them. "It's just that you have gorgeous eyes and I can't help but getting lost in them," He told her in a calm but caring voice. Kate was so stunned at what he had just said, but was happy at the same time. She finally felt like he felt the same way about her as she did about him. "Oh, and by the way, I was telling the truth," at Kate's confused look he continued, "Nothing happened between me and Gina. She really isn't what I want." As those words came out of his mouth he could hear Ryan and Esposito calling his name from outside and ran out the door, but not before he peeped his head inside again. "Aren't you going to come?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I'll be out there soon." Castle smiled then ran off over to where the guys were on the beach. Kate walked over to the couch and laid down thinking about what Castle had just told her. Her heart started beating faster every time she thought about what he said. _Wow, _she thought,_ does he really think my eyes are beautiful? I can't believe this. I can't believe that someone can make me feel this way. Yes, I like Rick. I like him a lot. I think I'm starting to fall in love with him. No, this can't be happening! I can't be falling in love with him; at least not while I'm staying at his house. Well, maybe he feels the same way? Maybe I should tell him then see what his reaction is? No, I can't do that. What if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way? God, this is so bad!_  
Castle was sitting outside with Ryan and Esposito drinking a beer. They were telling Castle about the current case, but Castle was too busy daydreaming about _her_ to listen.  
_Damn it! I think I came on to strong, _he thought,_ I should have just left it at the 'gorgeous eyes' comment. No, I shouldn't have even said that. What was I thinking? She probably doesn't want to come out because she's too embarrassed about what I said. God, I know I have feelings for her but lately all I think about is her. This is bad. I think I'm falling in love with her. No, I can't be falling in love with her! Not now; not while we are still staying in the same house. God, what am I thinking? Maybe I should just tell her how I feel? See if she feels the same way? No, I can't do that. What if she doesn't feel what I feel? I don't want to make things awkward for her. God, this is so bad!_  
"So what do you think, Castle, any input?" Ryan asked waiting to hear one of his theories. Castle quickly came back to reality just in time to hear Ryan's question.

"Yeah um…" there was a long pause.

"Oh I see, you were to busy daydreaming to listen to my story, weren't you?" Ryan was laughing even though he really did want an answer from Castle.

"My guess is he was thinking about a certain female detective," Esposito suggested. They were both staring at him with smirks on there faces.

"So, what's going on between you two? Despite what you say, we saw that look you gave Beckett and trust me… that was no normal look. That was like an intense wanting stare," Ryan joked, even though he was being serious.

"C'mon, we're your buddies. You can tell us," Esposito urged Rick to say something. They were both just staring at Castle, waiting for him to reply but right now he was speechless. "Okay, look… if you're still in denial-land I'm going to smack you," Esposito said, sounding very much like Lanie when she talked to Beckett about the same thing.

"Look, nothing's happened between me and Beckett. Well at least not yet. Okay, I don't want to start anything right now. What if she doesn't feel, well, you know, the same way…?" Castle had a small grin on his face knowing he was really giving out more information than he normally does. It didn't change the fact that he was truly scared that Kate wouldn't feel the same way about him that he did for her.

"And what way do you feel about Beckett, Mr. Castle?" Ryan asked, sounding like a talk show host.

"Well it's just… I don't know. When I look at her it's like my whole world changes. It sounds stupid, I know, but when she smiles, I smile. When she hurts, I hurt. I've never felt this way about anyone and I can't tell her all of this. If she knew that I felt this way about her then it'd ruin our friendship," When he said this statement, Castle had a very serious look on his face. Ryan and Esposito knew he really didn't know what to do.

"You've definitely got it bad," Ryan stated.

"Look, I think you should just tell her. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you, so I think you should just go for it," Esposito reassured.

"I know, but it's just…" The guys signed for him to stop. Castle looked behind him and he saw Beckett coming out over to them in a bikini top and shorts. Castle was completely taken aback by the sight.  
"Wow, Beckett," Ryan said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm on vacation. I might as well get a tan," she told him. Castle couldn't stop staring at her. She went and sat beside Castle who was still staring at her. "Wonna take a picture, Castle? It'll last longer," Beckett quipped. She smiled at the affect she had on him.

"Uh…" He started, clearly at a loss for words. Ryan hit him on the arm so he could spit the words out but sadly they were the wrong ones. "Wow, you look _hot_!" Castle said then realized what had just come out of his mouth. Ryan and Esposito couldn't help but laugh as Kate just went red. "I mean you look hot as in thirsty. Like I'm burning hot… yeah… why don't I go get you a drink?" Castle got up quickly and headed for the house. He could hear Ryan yell after him "Hey, nice save! I don't think she suspects a thing!" Castle turned around and gave him a death stare. As Castle walked into the house he murmured "This is going to be a long day" to himself.  
When Castle walked back out he saw that Beckett had a very serious look on her face. He then became afraid that they had told her what he had said. He walked up behind them and heard Beckett say in a stunned voice "He really said that. About _me_?"

Castle jumped in front of Beckett while shouting "Whatever they said, they lied! Their liars! Don't listen to them. Unless you feel the same way, too. Then it was all the truth." Everyone burst out laughing – well, everyone except Castle.  
"What are you talking about?" Kate asked in a very confused tone. "The guys were just telling me that Captain Montgomery told them that he thinks I'm an amazing cop." Castle could feel himself getting hot and he knew it wasn't the sun. No, he was certain he was going red. He looked over to Ryan and Esposito for help but they were still laughing.

"Oh, well then… um… does anyone want steak for dinner?" Castle knew Kate let it go for now but he had a feeling it was going to come back to haunt him.  
Later that day, Castle was up on the deck cooking the steaks when he heard someone coming up the steps. He turned and saw Esposito coming up behind him.

"Hey man, what's up?" Esposito asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, how do you like your steak?"

"Medium rare, but we both know I didn't come up here to tell you how to cook a steak."

"I know, I know."

"So what are you going to do about Beckett?"

"I honestly don't know yet. I don't want to screw this up."

"C'mon, you can't go on like this forever. You have to tell her."

"I will, I will! Just give me time. I'm not going to do it now; not while you guys are here. I'll tell her tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine," Esposito said with a rather disappointed look in his eye.  
Later that evening, Ryan and Esposito ate their steaks before getting up from the table.

"Hey look, we gotta go. We have a little something called a job to do tomorrow and Ryan's gotta get home to have his honey milk session with his girlfriend."

"I say that once and you never let me live it down do ya?" They were both laughing and smiling at each other.  
"Alright, well it was fun having you here," Rick said leading them over to the front door. They both turned to Beckett before leaving and said "You know we wouldn't mind if you wore that bikini to work."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Kate said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Alright so you two lovebirds have fun," Ryan said walking outside before Beckett could yell at him.

"Oh, and don't stay up too late having that fun!" Esposito said practically running out the door before Beckett could say a word. Beckett and Castle just looked at each other feeling rather awkward.

"Well on that awkward note, what do you want to do? It's too early to go to bed, so do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure" Kate agreed instantly. They both went and sat on the couch side by side after Rick put a disc into the player. They were rather close. Their bodies were almost in full contact and Castle had his arm draped around her shoulders. All he could think to himself was that he wanted this feeling to stay with him for the rest of his life. And if Kate knew what he was thinking, she'd certainly agree


End file.
